


Dear Richard,

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: -Ish, Canon Compliant, Dick Grayson is Ric Grayson, Dick is Damian’s dad, Gen, May add more tags as I go along, also his actual dad is being kind of an ass and he wants his other one back, and dami doesn’t like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Damian’s school counselor recommended (read: forced) that he writes letters to his amnesiac brother to help him cope.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Its more of a small crush that was crushed by current DC canon and age difference, minor Damian Wayne/Jon Lane Kent
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first chaptered fic ever...I’m both excited and nervous. Updates may be inconsistent so you’ll probs forget this fic even existed by the time I update next lol. Enjoy!

Dear Richard, 

My school guidance counselor is forcing me to write these letters to you because she thinks it might help “ease the pain” of you not being here. I think it is rather useless as you will never actually read them, memories or not, I never had any intention of revealing their existence to you. 

I managed to work with Drake the other day with minimal fighting. I think you would’ve been proud of that. He and I worked together when Bane and this ‘Gotham Girl’ has taken over the city. Our plan...it did not work. I believe it is partly my fault. If I had not been so rash....

The rest of our “family” as you would say claimed that they didn’t blame me, but I could tell otherwise. They do, and... they’re right to. 

You were wrong, Richard. Someone like me...I was meant to be a murderer. A weapon. I am not suited for love and family and all that trivial nonsense. Not like you were. I am but a monster who brings nothing but death and pain to those around me, even you didn’t stick around after spending 5 minutes in my presences without your memories. My biggest secret hidden in Titans Tower only further proves that. Perhaps..My mother was right all along. 

I wish you were still here.

With regards,  
Damian.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Richard, 

It has officially been 3 months since you’ve lost your memory. Things have been... ~~tolerable.~~

I shouldn’t lie on an inconsequential piece of paper.

Things have been and are getting worse every day. Father stopped his pretense of caring about me. I’ve been staying in the Teen Titans headquarters for the past week. He hasn’t called once.

I fought with Todd the other day. I accused him of working with our enemy and tried to blackmail him, he didn’t take kindly to that.  
Perhaps I shouldn’t have provoke him so soon after Harper’s death. We were..getting along somewhat. Before that. I think you would’ve been proud. Or so I hope. I’ve never seen you get along with Todd outside of the field, so perhaps you’d think he’s the wrong member of ~~father’s orphanage~~ the family to accompany. I tolerate him, either way. It’s hard not to when all my memories of the youngest of my mother’s warriors in training are..fond, almost. I think I lost whatever respect he had for me now.  
...

Whatever. I don’t need him, anyways. I’d rather spend my time with Drake than the other family reject. Not that he’s been around much either.

Things are...unsatisfactory, without you here. I hope you retain your memories soon enough. 

Sincerely,  
Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh one thing I haven’t mentioned is that the timeline is gonna be a bit screwed cuz I can be bothered to figure out the canon one so. Most things that happened will be addressed but not in the order that they went down in the comics basically. Cuz I’m p sure Alfred’s death happened after Jason and Dami’s fight.

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language and I’m always striving to improve at it so if any metaphors or idioms or anything ever sounds weird don’t hesitate to tell me in the comments! Leave kudos and a comment if u liked it cuz those make me the happiest girl in the world uwu


End file.
